Edward Cullen MUST DIE (Rubys version)
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: "I know just how to do it." She said scanning me from head to toe. Hi , My name is Amber Williams. And THIS. Is the story of how Edward Cullen got his heart broken. This is my own twist of How John tucker must Die. Different ending . OC ,


OK ! Hi Everybody my name is Ruby. The owner of this page is my bestfriend. My bestfriend wanted me to come in and kinda help her stories or whatever. She wanted me to make a story on her page and see how everybody takes it. (laugh) I Hope you guys like my story . Remember to REVIEW ! Reviews and I'll give you a cookie :) 

:* Mwauhh enjoy the story

* * *

**_*knock knock knock*_**

**_A girl hair was a boring black. She stood at a height of 5'3. Her body was skinny, until you got to her hips which curved out walked down the hallway bouncing from foot to foot as she danced with her mother to the music they were playing. Opening the door she seen a tall beach boy type of dude standing at their door with a plate of cookies._**

**_"Um... my mom told me to bring these over here." He said while looking up at the sky with a hint of an attitude as he shoved the cookies in her hand. Raising one of her eye brows the black haired girl was about to get smart when her mother came around the corner dancing._**

**_"Who's at the door?" She asked while a breath taking smile on her lovely face. The beach boy's head snapped up and he scanned her body from head to toe. Snatching the cookies from the now stunned girl he walked passed her and to her mother with a smirk on his face._**

**_"Hi. I came over here to welcome you. I baked these cookies for you!" He said walking into the house and holding the plate out to her. The mother laughed and took them from him and welcomed him in the house._**

**_"be careful your hot... I mean their hot." The boy said walking deeper into the house arm in arm with the mother. Leaving a wide eyed girl standing at the door with her mouth gaping open and a hand still on the door knob._**

See what I mean? Invisible. I am invisible. No.. not invisible, its more like I was anonymous. Its not like i didnt try. I mean I was always a real loser. R... loser. But of course when it came to love ... that sucked. sucked. But its another thing. That other think is my mom. she's never had any trouble landing men. she always had trouble keeping them.

Each one would come in our house, bang my mom, spend the night , and be there for breakfast in the morning. I use to keep track but somewhere along the line I lost track. So i just started calling them all skip. Because eventually that's what they all do . Skip out on my mom. Leaving me to pick up the broken pieces over and over again.

Its happen so many times that my mom picked up a healthy therapy session. Either drinking or eating a pint of ice cream. or Two. Or three. Then we leave town and move to another. Ok, maybe being invisible did have its advantages . There wasn't that whole fucked up good bye thing.

But when I went to my new school Forks High I went from nobody to top of the school in a few months.

Enough about me though, this story isn't even about me. Its about the one, the only, Edward Cullen. Standing at a height of 6'1 , 195 pounds of muscle , and A bed head that would drive any girl crazy he ruled the school. Weather it was his bright green eyes that won over the girls or his charming ways. He was caption of the basket ball team , His family is loaded, he looked like something between a Greek god and a model, Quarterback of the football team , and lead pitcher for the baseball team he WAS the man.

I remember the first time I spoke to Edward Cullen , I was waiting his table at the Forks diner where I work.

"Hi.. I mean can I help you?" I said trying to cover up my fuck up and my blush. Seeing him smirk I looked at the ground and hide my face.

"Yeah im not ready to order yet. Im waiting on someone." He said in a voice that can only be described as sex.

I nodded my head and walked away. 15 minutes later I was about to make my way back to his table when I seen him pulling out a chair for a beautiful Blond haired goddess.

She had the walk that would put a model to shame. Standing at a beautiful 5'6 her long legs lead up to a curved and toned body that held an angel face that would make any man knees go weak.

She was Rosalie Hale, head of the school TV and news paper section. Not to mention the honors satiety , the glee club , RH club , future achievers , and much more.

"I've decided to write a children's book" I heard her say as I walked to their table. It took all the self control i had to not roll my eyes. Seeing him nod his head like her words meant the world to him I gagged. Of course a dude like that had a girlfriend like that. To match his standards.

"Je vous veux." I heard her add . Seeing that sexy smirk come over his face again I stopped walking towards their table and watched to see what was about to happen.

"You are so sexy when you speak french." He said as he moved his hand to tilt her chin and to bring her face towards him. And wallah. they where in a full blown make out season. Turning around I decided to give them a couple of more minutes.

A couple turning out to be 20. After those 20 minutes I emerged from the kitchen doors to find what? Him with another girl. So he had two girlfriends

That ones Alice, head cheerleader. That's kinda self explanatory.

She is a petite thing. Stunning on the eyes. Her short cut hair was styled in a way that made it look like she stuck her finger in a socket. But the look fit her. Her pale skin and high cheek bones pulled off the pixie look which also strangely fit her.

Walking onto their conversation about her long day of bullshit cheering I asked them if I can take their order. She open her mouth to place order when Edward took her menu and once again smirked.

"Two green salads, dressing on the side. Salon for her , lobster for me." He said ending the sentence with a shallow point to himself .

"I love when you do that" She said with a hazed looked on her face.  
"I love that you love me doing that." He answered back smoothly. Not even turning to me he waved his hand and said "and no need to rush with the food."

Walking away I bite my tongue at the whole hand waving thing. Who does this punk think he is? Heiu Hefner ? Yet again 20 minutes later I was walking back to their table food in hands when I stopped short at the sight before me.

Ok stop it already. Three girlfriends? THIS one was Bella Swan. Ok im not the one to judge, but her being a vegan teen activist was a code for easy whore.

I stood there and listened to Edward lie and tell her he never been here before as he took his menu and opened it. Then he made a whole scene about the meat part of the menu. Them Bella proving the whore she is responded by saying

"You know for you I don't have to give up all meat." and boom bam they left not 2 minutes later.

"I dont get it." I mumbled to myself walking back into the kitchen.

"get what?" I heard a voice say behind me. Turning around I seen a girl that went to my school.

This girl is how my whole life changed. Her name was Renesmee. She followed my eyes to where they followed Edward out the door and into his car. Seeing the look of disgust on her face I raised an eye brow. Wow. so didnt have the Cullen effect on All girls huh?

"Pig." She said rolling her eyes looking back at me. Raising my other eye brow I gave her a look that simply said one word. Explain.

"He dated my sister. Stupid jerk broke her heart." She said flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. Following the movement a thought ran through my mind . Only if assholes like that knew what it felt like to be heart broken.

I must have said this out loud because Renesmee looked at me like i was just solved the world hungry problem. Seeing an evil look come over her baby face I heard words that sealed my deal and that was going to change my high school life forever.

"I know just how to do it." She said scanning me from head to toe.

Hi , My name is Amber Williams. And THIS. Is the story of how Edward Cullen got his heart broken.

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW people. :) Much love**


End file.
